Erza x Mira: Lo que oculta tras su sonrisa
by Zephiro Zero
Summary: Esto ocurre en el ova 2 de Fairy Tail, un día Mirajane va a la casa de Erza y... Plash! Algo ocurre, qué será? ADVERTENCIA: ALTO CONTENIDO HARDCORE LEMON Pd: En los generos puse eso porque no tenía idea de en que iba haha xD


**Pos... Esto me lo tentaron a hacer mis colegas de roll xD, estaba yo de lo más bien ahí roleando y de repente aparece el tema "Lemon" y ya que tenía ganas de hace muuuuuuuuucho de hacer esto, lo escribiré ps xD, primero este lemon yuri que haré no es tan suave como el anterior, es realmente hard xD, ya verán a lo que me refiero... de todas formas si no leen esto lo colocaré en mayúsculas antes de empezar el fic, por favor, insultos y ofensas guardenselos, que por algo indico que este será un lemon MUY hard yuri para que lo tengan presente, a los fans del yuri y que son tan pervertidos como yo -lo cual dudo :3- ya veran a lo que me refiero... **

**PD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**PD 2: La trama la saque de dos fics lemon que leí por ahí y junte algunas partes de sus fics, saludos para los autores c:**

**PD 3: Tratará con el OVA 2 de Fairy Tail, por favor veanlo antes de leer el capítulo**

**PD 4: Pueden aparecer escenas que tal vez a algunos les parezcan muy fuertes o las odien debido al personaje que las está interpretando, por favor, leed esto bajo su propio riesgo**

**PD 5: (Muchos PD no? Jeje ) cuando las oraciones aparezcan entre " () " son comentarios del autor, los dejaré en negrita por si acaso**

**PD 6: Personas sensibles a cualquier actor de violencia, etc por favor tenga cuidado con lo que viene al final del fic... Nos leemos abajo!**

************* PELIGRO PELIGRO, ENTRANDO A CONTENIDO MUY FUERTE  
DE LEMON YURI******************

…**...Nah falsa alarma, ya avisaré cuando ocurra**

**OneShot HARD lemon yuri, Erza x Mira: Lo que se oculta tras su sonrisa.**

Era un día caluroso, Mirajane estaba esperando a Erza, la presidenta estudiantil, fuera de su casa- Cuánto más tardará? -pensó la albina- Tsk... -la pelirroja andaba algo molesta en su casa ya que no encontraba algunas partes de su uniforme, luego de un rato, las encontró, se vistió rápidamente y salió a ver a su amiga que aun la esperaba- Lo siento Mira-san -sonrió en tono de disculpa la pelirroja- Eh? No te disculpes -sonrió tierna e inocentemente la albina, logrando embobar un poco a la pelirroja, que solo duró unos segundos- v-vamos -sonreía Scarlet mientras avanzaba con su amiga en dirección al colegio, las chicas platicaban lo de siempre, animes, videojuegos y cosas parecidas, hace tiempo que Mira descubrió el secreto de la Presidenta estudiantil y para sorpresa de esta, la albina compartía los mismos gustos- Pensar que cosas tan insignifcantes nos hicieron tan cercanas -sonreía nostálgica Mirajane- Es verdad... -sonreía de la misma forma la pelirroja, eran las 7:45 am cuando llegaron a la escuela, las clases empezaban a las 8:00 am así que decidieron conversar un poco más- **( A partir de ahora cambiaré un poco la forma de narrar por petición de algunos, a ver que les parece, avisaré en los momentos que cambie la forma de narrar )**

*********Cambio de forma de narrar (Dialogo)************

Mirajane- Erza y te ha interesado alguna persona? - sonreía la chica con inocencia-

Erza- Ummm... -se sonrojó levemente, cosa que no pasó inadvertida ante los ojos de la peliblanca pero lo dejó pasar- N-no -sonrió-

Mirajane- Oh ya veo -sonreía con inocencia como si no hubiera notado que tartamudeo y se sonrojo- Algún día te interesará alguien

Erza- Lo sé, y sé que esa persona será la indicada -miró a Mirajane formando una calida y tierna sonrisa logrando un sonrojo en su amiga- Estás bien? -le preguntó al ver su sonrojo algo preocupada- tienes fiebre? -le tocó la frente a la albina-

Mirajane- S-si estoy bien -sonrió con ternura- vaya que inocente es! -pensó la peliblanca al verla-

Erza- Es un alivio -sonreía aliviada la pelirroja ante la respuesta de su amiga-

Mirajane- M-me permites? -sonrió con ternura- debo ir al baño

Erza- Está bien -sonrió asintiendo- no demores mucho, las clases están por empezar

Mirajane- Entendido -sonrió inocentemente y se fue al baño-

*********Cambio de narracion (Perspectiva de personajes)*********

*******Perspectiva Mirajane********

-Me senté en el inodoro **(Usé la palabra más "piola" e-e que podía)** y suspiré, me sentía humeda, no sabía por qué, luego de hacer mis necesidades, me limpié, me levanté y tiré de la cadena, oyendo el sonido del inodoro llevarse lo que acabé de hacer, suspiré y me lavé la cara, Erza estaba alborotando mis hormonas, necesitaba de ella, pero no lo debía sospechar... Pensé en ir a casa de Erza, vive sola, solo tendría que escribir una carta para mis hermanos e ir... también llevaré ciertos cosplays que sé que la enloquecerán, sé como provocarla, esta noche será mía... O yo suya... sentí mi sonrisa perversa, me daba igual, nadie me veía, nadie conocía este lado mío... Pero hoy Erza lo conocerá... Mi sonrisa perversa la cambié por la inocente que todos veían siempre, salí del baño y me dirigí donde Erza, ya faltaban 2 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, todo iba bien, sonreía y llegué donde Erza me esperaba-

***********Narracion normal**********

Mira-san! -sonrió la pelirroja viendo llegar a su amiga quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa tierna- Nee Erza-san -sonrió inocente la peliblanca- podría ir a tu casa a quedarme esta noche? -La pelirroja se sonrojó por la pregunta y sonrió- ningun problema! Me encantaría, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi hogar – la Presidenta siempre era muy amable con la albina, era su mejor amiga, la que sabía todos sus secretos, su forma de pensar, todo, ella creía saber todo de su amiga, faltaba algo... Algo que ese mismo día descubriría- Gracias, Erza-san -sonrió agradecida- Perfecto, la fase A de mi plan está completada- pensaba la albina- Erza-san, te parecería que me esperes en tu casa? Primero quiero ir a la mía en busca de algunas cosas – le sonrió amablemente a la Presidenta- ummm... Entiendo, Mira-san -sonreía amablemente, cuando tocó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases- Maldita sea -pensaba la albina mientras se separaban, estaban en clases distintas y eso le disgustaba a la peliblanca, cuando se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga por última vez antes de llegar al receso **( O recreo no sé como le conozcan ustedes xD ) **, esta se estaba despidiendo con la mano a lo que la albina sonrió y correspondió el gesto, ya habían iniciado las clases-

*********Perspectiva Mirajane**********

Tsk... Ya empezamos las clases, en el primer bloque me toca matemáticas, es una molestia...-pensé mientras veía por la ventana, el molesto del profesor me llamó para resolver una ecuación fraccionaria, suspiré y en un par de segundos lo resolví- es demasiado fácil, todos se lo esperaban de mí, después de todo soy la alumna estrella de este grado... O eso es lo que ellos creen y ven -pensé para mis adentros sonriendo inocentemente por fuera, suspiré molesta mientras notaba como todos me veían- pervertidos de mierda, seguramente están fantaseando conmigo ahora, siempre han dicho que soy la más hermosa, sensual, etc del colegio, la verdad me da un poco igual, pero sus miradas me asquean-pensé molesta y me fijé en la hora suspirando aliviada, ya estaba por terminar la primera jornada y podría estar el receso con Erza... La idea me emocionaba y senti un poco humeda mi entrepierna, suspiré para intentar relajarme cosa que logré, terminó por fin la jornada y salí de la sala, dirigiendome a ver a mi amiga de cabellos escarlata-

**************Narración normal**************

Las dos chicas se saludaron nuevamente y se acercaron una a la otra, hablaban de como había sido su jornada, Mirajane estaba ansiosa porque se terminara el horario de clases- Erza-san -sonrió la albina inocente- que es el sadomasoquismo? -La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta la medula- B-bueno... -murmuro sonrojada, a ella le encantaban los animes hentai en donde había sadomasoquismo- El sadomasoquismo, es cuando la umm... -intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicarlo- **( Dare mi definición de sadomasoquismo e_e dejenme :3 ) **Bueno... -suspira traspirando a lo que Mirajane dedujo que ella sabía perfectamente lo que era- el sadomasoquismo es tecnicamente masoquismo pero en lo sexual, cuando las personas disfrutan del castigo en el sexo como cuando una mujer esta desnuda y es azotada – Erza al describirlo entró en un trance sin darse cuenta mientras que de su nariz salia un pequeño hilo de sangre- se siente excitada y cada vez pide más, sintiendo como su piel es latigueada, gimiendo con intensidad... -seguía definiendo todo en trance, detalle por detalle como si lo conociera a la perfección, como si ella lo hubiera vivido, lo decía susurrando, Mirajane, al escucharlo sonrió perversamente, Erza estaba en trance y estaban solas en una habitación- Perfecto! Todo va mucho mejor que lo que planeaba- pensó la chica y cuando Scarlet volvió en sí se sonrojó volviendo a su sonrisa inocente- M-me excedi v-verdad? -miró a la chica con la cara al rojo vivo- No -sonrió dulcemente- solo me dijiste que era parecido al masoquismo pero en el sexo -sonrió sonrojada al decirlo ella misma a lo que Erza suspiró aliviada, dejaron el tema a un lado y siguieron conversando-

-Ya habían salido de clases, Mirajane acompaño a Erza hasta su casa y luego se dirigió a la suya, dejó una nota a sus hermanos, tomó algunas prendas de ropa que guardo en su mochila muy cuidadosamente y algunos artefactos, luego de hacer esto se dirigió a la casa de la pelirroja, quien al sentir que tocan la puerta la abrió dejando pasar a su amiga, se veían los posters de diversos animes, a Erza le gustaba todo desde yuri hasta yaoi, de shojo a shonen, de comedia a angustia, no le disgustaba ningun genero- Mira-san, me esperas? Debo ducharme -sonrió amablemente la pelirroja- Está bien -sonrió Mirajane- mi plan va mucho mejor de lo que pense...! -pensó mientras veía a Scarlet entrar al baño, saco algunas cosas de su mochila y...-

************* PELIGRO PELIGRO, ENTRANDO A CONTENIDO MUY FUERTE  
DE LEMON YURI******************

-Erza había salido del baño, y al ver a su amiga su nariz tuvo un pequeño derrame nasal y vio su habitacion algo desordenada, pero a esto le restó importancia viendo a su amiga, vestida con un sosten de cuero negro ajustado y apretado resaltando sus pechos perfectos y grandes unas bragas tipo short negras ajustadas con detalles de lenceria, con un collar con correa, en su cuello, los pies descalzos, estaba en 4 patas en el suelo, con el trasero levantado y con el rostr muy cerca del suelo, en la cama se veian fustas de cuero, sogas y latigos además de un traje, que excitó aun mas a Erza, ya que era de los que siempre ha visto en sus animes hentai, eran unos sotenes ajustados negros con detalles eroticos al igual que las bragas, ambas de cuero negro con detalles eroticos, tambien habian unos tacones aguja negros, Erza sin dudarlo se los coloco rapidamente y tomo el latigo, miró el desastre de su pieza y vio a Mirajane limpiandose la sangre- A-ama... He sido una chica muy mala... -susurraba sensualmente la albina, que combinado con su cuerpo perfecto y la ropa que llevaba excitaba en un nivel desconocido a la pelirroja- así que... Serás mi mascota? -sonrió la pelirroja mientras recordaba algo-

***********FlashBack Erza*************

Cuando por primera vez Mira-san se quedó en mi hogar, había despertado, y la mire asustada, me dijo que todo era un sueño luego de que se lo conte y sonrió inocentemente, aun lo recuerdo... Mirajane estaba conmigo, y jugamos pocker, pero hicimos una apuesta, perdí, la primera vez me obligo a quitarme todo menos las bragas, en la 2º vez me obligo a doblegarme ante ella, me resistí, pero de alguna forma me logró ganar, estaba desnuda, avergonzada, y ella sentia un placer tremendo al verme así, senti como me manoseo, me toco, me hizo sentir placer de una forma que no podía explicar

***************Fin FlashBack Erza************

Así que no fue un sueño eh? -la pelirroja habia dado un latigazo a la albina haciendola aullar de placer- N-no lo fue, castigueme ama, por ser una niña mala y mentirle – Scarlet al escuchar estas palabras sintio como su perversión y deseo iban en aumento y volvio a azotar a Mirajane quien gimio con fuerza de placer- Más fuerte ama – decía sonrojada y excitada, Erza ante esto sonrió con malicia y le dio un fuerte azote haciendola gritar de placer- Más más! Aun no termina el castigo de la chica mala, ama -susurró excitada por lo que ocurria la de pelo blanco- Juh? Te encanta no? - se relamía los labios- te humillaré tal como tu lo hiciste aquella vez – con una soga le amarro los brazos por detrás de la nuca, la albina al sentir como la ataban sintio como sus fluidos fluian- Juh? -Erza la miró y rió- Estás muy caliente no? Esclava mia? - sonrió al ver los fluidos de la peliblanca y le dio un azote en su sexo humedo por sobre la ropa, logrando un gran grito de placer de la albina quien empezó a babear- mas ama mas -rogaba la albina quien disfrutaba esto con todo su ser- quién diría que detrás de esa inocente sonrisa se escondia una amante del sadomasoquismo? -rió divertida la pelirroja mientras despojaba a la peliblanca de sus ropas quien se sentía humillada, estaba atada, desnuda, no tenia ningun movimiento ya que la pelirroja la habia atado esta vez a los palos de cada cama, dejandola totalmente vulnerable- a-ama Erza – miro a la pelirroja sonrojada, se sentia humillada, pero esa humillacion, esa sensacion le fascinaba, la deseaba, ya sea verla o sentirla, sus fluidos brotaban mas rapido cuando escucho a la pelirroja- Uhh estás mojada, esclava mia -decía sosteniendo el collar y con este le daba suaves azotes provocandole un extasis interminable- uff eres toda una mujer, te depilas, golosa -sonreía mientras le metia dos dedos en su sexo haciendola gemir y gritar de placer, le susurraba cosas pervertidas y morbosas al oido incrementando la humillacion de la albina, pero lejos de llorar solo pedia mas, le encantaba, la humillacion que sentia la hacía excitar- Este es el lado oculto de Mirajane Strauss? -sonrió divertida para luego lamer su sexo depilado, haciendo ruidos morbosos- N-no hagas esos ahhh! Ruidos! -rogaba entre gemidos la excitada albina- estás segura que deseas que pare? -decía Scarlet en tono sensual mientras lamia su parte intima, la peliblanca al escucharlo cambio de opinion instantaneamente- No! No pares te lo ruego! -decía muy excitada y sonrojada- c-castigame -imploraba la albina, Erza rió, tomo el latigo y le dio suaves azotes en su entrepierna, haciendo sus fluidos fluir incontrolablemente, al igual que la lengua afuera y los gritos de placer de la Strauss- Mirate, estas caliente -sonreía una victoriosa y excitada Erza- L-lo sé ama -decía mientras babeaba con la lengua afuera- h-humilleme por favor... -la miró a los ojos, la pelirroja sonrió, tomó una camara, la albina notando las intenciones de la pelirroja se sintio humillada por completo, su cuerpo desnudo, humedo, su rostro excitado y caliente era fotografiado por la persona que en alguna ocasión violo- tu lo pediste – sonrió la pelirroja y le metio 2 dedos en el anito a Mira quien en vez de gritar de dolor grito de placer como nunca- Juh!? -sonrió Erza- así que esta es tu debilidad, cuantas veces al dia masturbas este lado? - la albina deseaba cavar un hoyo y no salir nunca- m-muchas veces ama -babeaba y sintio como Erza toco su lengua con los dedos que metio en su ano y en su entrepierna, los saboreo, era una humillacion en toda regla, ella se lo busco, y ahora lo estaba disfrutando, pero hasta ella tenia un limite y ya estaba llegando a este, Erza al notarlo, empezó a chupar su clitoris salvajemente mientras penetraba su ano con dos dedos, la albina grito en un ultimo orgasmo y cayo dormida- Vaya Mirajane, no sabía que tenías... Estos deseos -rió un poco, y la desato, la vistio con un pijama de ella y se vistio asi misma con otro pijama, la recostó en la cama, le besó los labios con ternura y sonrió- espero ahora estes feliz, Mira-san -susurró- tu me perteneces y yo a ti... -luego de decir esto besó a la chica con dulzura y se acosto a su lado para dormir-

***************************Fin del OneShot hardcore***************************

**ríe un poco Ups... se me fue la mano, no? Pues, como ya dije, me mente es retorcida c: para los que les guste el fic de StingLu, El Dragon Blanco se tiñe de Carmesi, esperen un poco más, no he tenido imaginación ultimamente y la falta de reviews me desmotiva... Pos eso, espero les haya gustado, sé que es muy hardcore, pero me apetecía, los haters por favor a otro lado y nos vemos en algun otro fic, chau!**


End file.
